charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaston
:Gaston Legume is the main antagonist of the film Beauty and the Beast. He is played by Richard White. He is an arrogant and mean hunter who wants marry Belle. Physical Appearance As noted throughout the film, he possessed an extremely athletic build, a double square chin, and possessed a handsome appearance. His black hair was long and tied with a red band into a ponytail. He possessed icy blue eyes. He generally wore yellow hunting gloves, although he discarded them by the midpoint but wore them again towards the end of the film. He also wore a red tunic and black tights, alongside boots. He mainly carried a quiver of arrows on his back and wore a cape during cold evenings and his final battle with the Beast. He also had a lot of hair on his chest. Abilities While lacking in agility, Gaston is shown to possess a tremendous amount of physical strength, evidenced by his effortlessly lifting up a bench with three adult females (the Bimbettes) on it, as well as holding it up with only one hand. He later effortlessly rips off a stone ornament from the castle to use as a makeshift club during his battle with the Beast. He is also able to fire his blunderbuss with pinpoint accuracy, noted by LeFou proclaiming, "Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston!" This, however, was briefly contradicted in the Marvel Comics, where he managed to miss a rabbit despite it being fairly close by. In addition, he has proved that he is a skilled archer during the climax at the castle. He is also shown to be skilled at stealth attacks, as implied in the song "Gaston" with the lyrics: "No one's slick as Gaston," and confirmed when he manages to stab the Beast in the back while the latter was distracted with joy that Belle returned, even though he had to climb up several areas to reach him. As noted above, despite his otherwise revulsion to the idea of reading, ideas, and overall intelligence (specifically for wives), he is shown to be a somewhat skilled plotter, having come up with the blackmail idea. In addition, he also had decent enough observation skills to pick up the hint that Belle may have had feelings for the Beast just from a few subtle clues late into the film. He is also very good at manipulation; after discovering that Belle was in love with the Beast, he used the villagers' ignorance and prejudices (as well as his own popularity) to rally them into killing the Beast. Despite this, however, he has ultimately shown himself to be very reckless regarding his planning. This is especially evident in Gaston's reprise where he loudly divulged in a crowded tavern enough key details about his blackmail plan to have all but ensured that everyone knew his true nature.Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Male Category:Stubs Category:Antagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Black Hair Category:Love Rivals Category:Dimwits Category:Iconic characters Category:Famous characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Red Category:Yellow Category:Gunmen Category:Arrogant characters Category:Hunters Category:French Category:Narcissist Category:Tier 8 Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Remorseful characters Category:Honorable characters Category:Pride Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist